momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Ano Sora e Mukatte
Ano Sora e Mukatte (あの空へ向かって, Towards that Sky) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on August 30, 2008 as the 6th track on the album 3-B Jr. Petit Album. It was the first song that performed by Momoiro Clover and one of the first three songs by the group around the time they first debuted along with Rough Style and MILKY WAY. The song is commonly reffered as Anosora (あの空). Details Ano Sora e Mukatte is the first song performed by Momoiro Clover and the lyrics were written by the original members of the group (Kanako Momota, Shiori Tamai, Reni Takagi, Miyu Wagawa, Tsukina Takai and Manami Ikura). It is one of the most memorable, popular and the favorite song of both members and fans. The song is also often performed in the end of a live concert.Natale - ももクロ初期楽曲集に「あの空へ向かって」2バージョン The song was Momoiro Clover's first performed in their debut event on May 17, 2008. This song is one of the first three original song around the time Momoiro Clover first debuted. The three songs also become the usual setlist in their day as street performers in their street live events. The song was released in 3-B Jr. Petit Album as the limited venue CD in the Natsu Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~ live event on August 30, 2008. The new recording of six person version and Z (five person) version of the song were released in the indie best Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi album on June 5, 2013. Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Reni Takagi *Miyu Wagawa *Tsukina Takai *Manami Ikura *Akari Hayami (Only in the six person version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) *Ayaka Sasaki (Only in the six person version and Z version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) *Momoka Ariyasu (Only in the six person version and Z version in Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi) Lyrics Romaji = Hidamari ookina taiyou zutto ue kara miteru Aozora no shita de kimi to futari no jikan sugosu Egao kimi ni mukete te to te wo tsunagou yo Hikari kirameku ashita e bokura wa michi wo susumu yo Yawaraka na kaze ni fukarete (itsumademo) Kibou afureta mirai e bokura wa yume wo egaku yo Ano sora e mukatte Kirakira mabushii hikari watashi no mirai terasu Kagayaku ashita ni mukai ippo zutsu mae ni susumu Sora wo miage kimi to omoi dasu yo ano hi Hikari kirameku ashita e bokura ashi wo fumi dasu Hate shinai yume no tochuu de (tobitatou) Kibou afureta mirai e bokura wa hana wo sakasu yo Ano kimi no kokoro ni Kibou shinjite susumeba donna kabe mo nori koe rareru Hora mae wo muite aruki dasou ima Hikari kirameku ashita e bokura wa michi wo susumu yo Yawaraka na kaze ni fukarete (itsumademo) Kibou afureta mirai e bokura wa yume wo egaku yo Ano sora e mukatte Hikari kirameku ashita e bokura wa michi wo susumu yo Yawaraka na kaze ni fukarete (itsumademo) Kibou afureta mirai e bokura wa yume wo egaku yo Ano sora e mukatte habatakou |-| Original = 陽だまり大きな太陽　ずっと上から見てる 青空の下で君と　２人の時間過ごす 笑顔　君に向けて　手と手を繋ごうよ 光きらめく明日へ　僕らは道を進むよ やわらかな　風に吹かれて（いつまでも） 希望あふれた未来へ　僕らは夢を描くよ あの空へ向かって キラキラ眩しい光　私の未来照らす 輝く明日に向かい　一歩ずつ前に進む 空を見上げ　きみと　思い出すよ　あの日 光きらめく明日へ　僕ら足を踏み出す 果てしない夢の途中で（とびたとう） 希望あふれた未来へ　僕らは花を咲かすよ あの君の心に 希望　信じて　進めば　どんな　壁も乗り越えられる ほら　前を向いて歩き出そう　いま 光きらめく明日へ　僕らは道を進むよ やわらかな　風に吹かれて（いつまでも） 希望あふれた未来へ　僕らは夢を描くよ あの空へ向かって 光きらめく明日へ　僕らは道を進むよ やわらかな　風に吹かれて（いつまでも） 希望あふれた未来へ　僕らは夢を描くよ あの空へ向かって　はばたこう Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *As the title suggests, the background image when the song is being performed in the live concert is sky. *The famous Sekai no Momokuro no.1 (世界のももクロNo.1, Momoclo is the number 1 in the world) chants by the fans is originated from this song. *Reni is always seen crying when performing the song in the end of a large scale live concert. *The instrumental version of the song is often played in the end of the live concert when the group gave a closing speech. *This is the first song to be written by the members, followed by Itsuka Kimi ga. *This is the only song to have three different versions: the original member version, the 6 person version (with Akari) and the Z version. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs